


Только не Алансон

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: AU по отношению к канону, пост!ГВ.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604512
Kudos: 39





	Только не Алансон

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к канону, пост!ГВ.

– Стив, христом богом тебя прошу, смотри на дорогу. Здесь такие развязки, свернешь не туда – и все пропало. Если я еще хоть раз по твоей вине окажусь в этом месте, я тебя убью.

Баки нервным движением заправляет прядь волос за ухо, и Стив напрочь теряет нить разговора. Машина виляет в сторону. 

– А?

– Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Можешь сдать меня Гидре. ООН. В Ваканду на опыты. Только! Не! Алансон!

Когда Баки злится, это заводит. Стив отпускает руку с руля и успокаивающе гладит его по плечу. Во всяком случае, он очень надеется, что это выглядит… успокаивающе. 

– Серьезно? Не сходи с ума, Бак, ну, заедем не туда, что в этом такого? Торопиться некуда, Алансон – нормальный город, не хуже других. 

Баки дергается всем телом, как кот, скидывая руку Стива. Тот пожимает плечами и срочно принимается разглядывать что-то в левом зеркале. Пожалуй, чересчур внимательно, но так Баки не замечает его улыбку.

– Ты... забыл? – в голосе Баки ужас. На мгновение все внутри замирает, но нет, Стив знает, как звучит настоящий ужас. Вдох. Выдох.

– Такое забудешь. – На лицо Стива возвращается умиротворенное выражение. – Но это же было так давно!

– Было давно. – Баки в отчаянии откидывается на сиденье и пару раз легонько стучит затылком о подголовник. – А стыдно до сих пор!

– Бак, – смиренно вздыхает Стив, – семьдесят лет прошло, если из тех людей кто и жив, то уже все давно забыли. 

– Это для них – семьдесят лет, а я все помню, будто вчера было. Твою ж мать, Стив! Не-е-ет!

Баки со стоном закрывает глаза и отворачивается к окну. Стив провожает взглядом в зеркале дальнего вида убегающие вдаль дорожные знаки у развилки на Алансон.

* * *

– Ты только посмотри. Теперь это местная достопримечательность! Почти, мать его, музей! – трагический шепот Баки в самое ухо Стива, кажется, слышен на квартал вокруг.

Они стоят, прильнув к стеклу гостиничной двери, и разглядывают картинки и фото на стенах. Стив чувствует, как заливается краской по самые уши. Баки тычет его в бок, указывая выше, где одна из ставней, кажется, так и висит под углом на сорванных петлях еще с сорок четвертого. 

– Ну, конечно же, они все забыли! – Голос Баки полон сарказма, и Стив готов сквозь землю провалиться. Вот теперь он как нельзя лучше понимает, что имел в виду Баки под «стыдно до сих пор». И да, этот злодей знает, что делает: он подхватывает Стива под локоть, удерживая на месте, так что отступать некуда. Стальной перст в перчатке указывает на улики. – Ты эту девицу, дочку хозяина, видел потом? Как она смотрела на нас утром? Богом клянусь, она все поняла, зараза, и этот позор – ее рук дело. 

– Баки. 

– Что? Если хочешь знать, у меня до сих пор задницу саднит при мысли об этих досках. Прятаться под обломками кровати, знаешь ли, было немного неудобно. И унизительно. 

– Баки. Пойдем отсюда. 

Глаза у Баки какие-то растерянные и абсолютно круглые. Стив готов поклясться, что сам выглядит не лучше. Он опускает пониже козырек кепки и делает шаг назад. Через секунду они, не сговариваясь, медленно пятятся к выходу из переулка. Но стоит им скрыться в тени, у Баки открывается второе дыхание: 

– Что ты им сказал тогда? Внезапное нападение фашистских диверсантов? Отряд Гидры застал героя врасплох? Отважный Капитан-В-Чем-Мать-Родила один против сил зла? 

Стив не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Баки! Вот кто настоящий Мститель. Не придумав ничего лучше, Стив разворачивает его к себе и целует.


End file.
